Mountain of Wonder
The Mountain of Wonder, also known as Mount Zennou, is a mountain in Frosty Village and in the Land of the Deep Waters. The mountain is 8,799 m (28,868 ft) tall, and is covered in pure snow. Ironically, the base of the mountain, just like the village, is completely barren of snow or frost, at least in the summer. In all the other seasons, including spring, the mountain is completely covered in ice, snow, and sleet. The warmest days, in those cold seasons, leaves the temperature ''-2° F''. The higher up on the mountain, the colder it gets. The coldest temperature, for the summit, was ''-111° F'', requiring up to three turtlenecks, 3 undershirts, six winter coats, four pairs of pants, eight pairs of socks (or 3 pairs of thermal socks), four winter hats, five scarves, and extremely durable winter boots. And those were the requirements to prevent frostbite, not to keep warm. However, the Mountain of Wonder earned its name from it's exotic history, prophecy, and powers. History The Mountain of Wonder became a national monument following the Sixth Shinobi World War. However, it was first excavated in 110 A.D, under the name Kaminoyama, meaning "God Mountain" in Romaji. Further research indicated a prophecy was written about this mountain, stating "The mountain can cause severe destruction or irreversible restoration, all depending on the goodness or darkness in the heart of the "chosen one"." The first chosen one was identified as Momochi. The monk demonstrated great powers, one being the ability to create a carbon copy of a technique or ability by coming in contact with a person. Momochi demonstrated this by copying the properties of a sword to turn himself, or his skin, into steel. The only other person able to demonstrate this ability was Atarashi Uzumaki. Soon after, in 220 A.D, the Monks of Audunis made travels to this mountain often in order to meditate. It was proven, also, by a Byakugan user, that the mountain actually had 361,000 chakra points, enough chakra points for 100,000 men. These chakra points actually spewed out types of chakra to different meditators. The reason why, is unknown. For example, when the Original Monks of Audunis meditated on the mountain, they received chakra, making them the actual suspected progenitors of chakra. However, when the Modern Monks of Audunis meditated there, they received natural energy instead, making them the progenitors of natural energy. This, and other reasons, sparked a war between the two different groups. Over time, the groups lost their monks, and Kaminoyama was named Mount Zennou. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the monks of the two groups rebelled, killing their corrupt leaders. They then formed the Truth-Seekers, monks who actually lived on Mount Zennou and absorb both chakra and natural energy from the mountain while simultaneously becoming one with themselves. The mountain was soon renamed the Mountain of Wonder, and a village was built around it after being recognized as a national monument. Gallery Mountain of Wonder's Body ---- Mountain of Wonder's Summit ----